DESCRIPTION: A Phase 2 project to complete development and evaluation of an alcohol-education CD-ROM and accompanying teacher's manual for adolescent audiences, intended to change perceived norms, increase self- efficacy with respect to refusal skills, and to decrease intentions to drink. The CD-ROM is a game with a story line involving four multi-ethnic, male and female characters encountering various pressures to use alcohol from peers. Additional formative evaluation using focus groups to assess a beta version and an efficacy evaluation in four middle schools is proposed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Potential commercial application not available.